


Sky's falling

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Ronon driving through the rain to Dave's wedding at Corfe Castle in Dorset, England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky's falling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://friendshipper.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**friendshipper**](http://friendshipper.dreamwidth.org/): John/Ronon, [photo of rain storm](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lovestruck94/4582291674/). Originally posted [in her Dreamwidth](http://friendshipper.dreamwidth.org/245160.html?comment=5417128#cmt5417128).

The sky grows blacker and blacker as the rain falls, and John again considers pulling over until it clears up. It's tricky enough remembering to stay on the left of the road without having to worry about poor visibility.

In the passenger seat beside him, Ronon stirs awake. "We there yet?"

John snorts at that. "Almost. Another twenty minutes." He would have made better time if it hadn't been pouring since Heathrow. And if he didn't have a crystal clear image of Dave rolling his eyes should John manage to get into an accident on the way to his wedding.

"Should've gotten the SUV," Ronon grunts, stretching. His large frame must be cramped from two hours trapped in the Camaro they rented. "Or had Carter beam us over."

"Yeah, I don't think she would've signed off on that," says John, glancing left for a brief moment to smile at Ronon. That's all it takes, a split second of inattention, and John nearly swerves in the wrong direction to avoid the on-coming vehicle that's drifted into his lane. The two cars skid past each other with a splash and a squeal of tires, no time to honk or flash high beams, and then it's over, the road is clear again.

John's heart is thudding in his chest and he hears Ronon swearing under his breath. "You okay?" he asks, his voice a little shaky.

"That would've been a pretty stupid way to die." Ronon says it like he's thinking of laughing, and if John weren't too busy keeping his eyes on the road, he would turn and glare at him. "Hey, pull over for a second," Ronon tells him.

They're almost to Corfe Castle, at least according to their GPS, but John pulls over at the first opportunity, the Camaro straddling gravel and grass. He takes a deep breath and settles, relaxing further when Ronon's big hand comes up to knead the back of his neck.

"It was no big deal," says Ronon, pulling him in to press warm lips to John's. "Relax, okay?" he murmurs into the kiss. "Dave's not gonna disown you for being late to dinner."

Fisting Ronon's collar, John slants his mouth to deepen the kiss, wanting the reassurance. There's nothing but the quiet pounding of rain on the car roof and the heat between them, hands clutching, Ronon's tongue teasing his. John's growing aroused, his heart beating faster for a different reason, and if it weren't for the stick shift between them and Dave and Lauren waiting, John might have tried for more than kissing.

After a moment he pulls back with a quiet sigh. "Sorry about--" He makes a face, rueful. "It's my brother's wedding."

"You worried because of me?" asks Ronon, curious, not offended or upset. "They invited me, remember?"

That's true enough, and while Dave still acts awkward around Ronon, it's not so different from John acting awkward around Dave. At Thanksgiving, Ronon was the only one not walking like he had a live grenade in his pocket. "Yeah, but a lot of people are going to be there. Important people. I just... don't want to make trouble for them."

Ronon looks at John steadily for a long time, then says, a faint smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, "Pretty sure Dave can take care of himself." He squeezes John's shoulder once, then settles into his seat. "We should get going. Doesn't look like the rain's gonna let up."

Twisting himself back around, John starts the car and eases onto the road again. The rain's still coming down hard, but they aren't far from the town now, and there should be street lights soon. "Yeah, looks like you're right," he says, flipping the wipers on at maximum speed, then adds, "It's fine, we're almost there. Twenty minutes."


End file.
